Multi-range hydromechanical transmissions are well known. Ranges are changed by sequentially disengaging and engaging a number of synchronizers and clutch assemblies. Split torque continuously variable transmissions (CVT) may utilize automated dual clutch arrangements in conjunction with a plurality of synchronizers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,913 to Fabry, et al., which is assigned to the assignee of this disclosure, discloses a multirange hydromechanical transmission that includes two clutch assemblies and three synchronizers. All synchronizers are susceptible to damage during the synchronization process if the relative speed at the start of the synchronization process is too great.
The disclosed method of synchronizing in a split torque continuously variable transmission is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.